MY DREAM WITH YOU
by emerheliena
Summary: A dream of finding the perfect soul mate.


**MY DREAM WITH YOU**

"What are you doing? You're writing letters again?" Michelle shrieked after seeing what her sister was doing.

Gloria quickly gathered all the letters that were scattered all over her study table. Then she tried to act innocent in front of her sister. "I wasn't writing any letters. I . . . I was just reading some letters of my friends."

Michelle glared at her sister. "Don't you dare lie to me. I know you were writing letters again. My god Gloria! Have a life! I mean a real life."

Gloria lowered her head. She knew her sister was right. But what could she do. She had only one dream. And she was willing to do anything just to have that dream.

Michelle saw the sadness that quickly covered her sister's face. She slowly went to her side and lovingly embraced her.

"Hey, don't be sad. I am sorry, if I was too harsh. But I really think that you're just wasting your time and all your energy on writing letters . . . just to get a chance to be noticed by someone that will never even know your name. I really pity you. Sometimes when I see you staying up all night just to write those silly letters . . . it really breaks my heart. I know all your hard work just ends up being trashed in someone's trash can," Michelle tried to make her sister understand why she was being that way.

"You know that I've never wanted anything in my life . . . except . . ." Gloria tried to say.

"Except meet Xiah Junsu . . . Gloria, that is a dream that will never happen. He's a well known star. . . And you . . . you're just an ordinary girl. And you're thousands of miles apart. How could you ever dream of meeting him in person?," Michelle said with a low voice. She didn't want to hurt her sister's feelings. But she knew she needed to be frank with her just to wake her up from her day-dreaming.

"But Michelle . . ." Gloria wanted to argue with her sister but she knew it was just going to lead them into another argument. So she just decided to keep quiet.

Three days later . . .

"Happy Birthday!" Michelle happily greeted her sister with a warm hug and a big smile on her face.

"Thank you," Gloria replied. She then noticed the small envelope that her sister had placed beside the gift she gave her. "What's this?" she asked curiously.

"Look and see," Michelle said with a grin on her face.

Gloria excitedly opened the small envelope. She was already expecting it was a card with a cheque which her sister often gives her as a gift. But her heart immediately stopped after seeing what was inside the envelope.

"Michelle? How? Why?" Gloria somehow couldn't start to say the things that were running through her mind.

Michelle lightly laughed. "I know how much you want to see him. And I also know that you can't possibly afford to go there on your own. Think of this as an advance birthday present for the following years to come. I already spent my entire savings just to buy those tickets."

Gloria quickly embraced her sister tightly. "Thank you. . . Thank you. . . Thank you. I will never forget this. I promise I will treasure this gift of yours as long as I live."

Michelle laughed again. "Just make sure you come back in one piece okay? Or else Mother and Father will surely hang me if they ever find out that I allowed you to go to Japan alone," she said as she cupped her sister's face with her two hands. "Take care of yourself okay?"

Gloria nodded her head continuously with happiness written all over her face.

"Gloria, remember. . . this is our little secret. Don't you ever dare tell our parents that I gave you a plane ticket to Japan and a concert ticket too. You know they are also against your obsession with that boy band of yours. But since it is your birthday . . . and they're off on a vacation, I decided to give you the one thing that you have been dreaming of for so long," Michelle said seriously.

"Don't worry. I won't say a single word. And I promise I will take good care of myself," Gloria said with a big smile on her face.

"Good . . . I already included your pocket money in the envelope. Have some fun while you're in Japan. Go out and do some shopping. Just remember to call me everyday while you're there okay?" Michelle said with concern in her eyes. Somehow she was afraid that she was making a big mistake in letting her sister go to Japan alone.

"Thank you Michelle. I love you," Gloria said happily.

"I love you too sis," Michelle uttered as she continued to stare at the overflowing joy on her sister's face. She then lightly pinched her sister's cheek. "I already included the details of your hotel reservation in the envelope and I already paid it too. So you don't have anything to be worried once you get to Japan. Remember . . . Mother and Father will be back by Sunday. So make sure that you follow the schedule on that envelope. You must return before our parents find out that they are not the only ones on a vacation . . . okay? You must return by Saturday morning."

Gloria nodded her head again. "Saturday it is then . . . At least, I will have 3 days to enjoy my visit to Japan," she said with a big grin on her face.

Michelle couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Yes, you have 3 days to enjoy. Just make sure that after you see that Xiah Junsu . . . can you please leave all your day dreams with him? I don't want to see you day dreaming about him anymore. And I certainly don't want to see you writing fan letters to him in the middle of the night just like what you do almost every night," she said as she slowly shook his head in disapproval.

Gloria was too happy to say anything. She certainly didn't want her sister to get angry. She didn't want her to change her mind on letting her go to Japan.

"Do you understand what I am saying young lady?" Michelle asked with a high tone.

Gloria smiled and just nodded her head. Somehow she still couldn't believe that she was finally going to Japan to watch the DBSK boys in their upcoming concert. She was finally going to see Xiah Junsu. She was finally going to fulfill her long time dream.

-------- Right at the same time in Japan . . . .

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Max asked Xiah curiously.

"I am just looking," Xiah answered as he tried to sort through hundreds of letters that had come from different fan clubs.

He was looking for a particular letter. It wasn't a single letter. Sometimes he would get several letters from different clubs, but the sender was the same person. He was searching for that particular person's letters. He easily recognized it because the sender used a special envelope. It was very unique. The envelope was hand made and hand painted as well. Somehow it was the main reason why he suddenly took notice it the first time he saw it . . . that was three years ago.

"He's looking for his dream girl's letters again," Micky teased.

"It's been more than two weeks . . . She still hasn't sent me a letter. Something must be wrong . . ." Xiah said with worry.

"Don't tell me that you're actually falling for a girl who you haven't met?" Micky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not like that . . . It's just that whenever I read her letters . . . I just feel so renewed . . . so happy. Whenever I read her letters . . . I feel so happy that someone is actually enjoying the music we are doing. And I am able to feel her happiness through her letters," Xiah tried to explain.

"But the girl hasn't mentioned her name even once right?" Max asked

Xiah nodded his head. "No, she just uses a made up name. Maybe she's thinking that her real name isn't important."

"Have you written her back even once?" Micky asked again.

"I wish I could. Believe me . . . I would have written to her personally . . . if I knew her address. She never mentioned her real name or where I could send her a letter. Such a pity . . ." Xiah said with sadness.

"Maybe you can try leaving messages to the fan clubs where her letters come from," U-Know suggested.

"That would take forever. I already sent a message to a fan club asking where her letters are coming from . . . but since I can't really divulge who I was. They just declined to give that information to me," Xiah replied.

"You have actually looked for this girl huh?" Jaejoong asked with astonishment.

"Tried to look . . . but failed," Xiah replied sadly. "Right now . . . she is the reason why I try to keep up with everything. . . She is the reason why I am living my life with a smile on my face. Whenever I am sad, I just try to think about her . . . and her letters. I just try to imagine what she looks like and that I am with her. . . then all my sadness just goes away."

"Such a sad fate. You're actually in love with someone that you will never have the chance to meet," Jaejoong said with sadness in his voice.

The other DBSK boys just shook their heads. Somehow they pitied their friend.

"Don't worry, hyung. Maybe one day . . . the two of you will finally have the chance to meet each other," Max said with a smile. He was trying to cheer up his friend.

Xiah tried to smile. "I know that is something that would only happen in a dream."

--------Two days later . . . .

"Ahhh. . . Japan . . ." Gloria uttered as she slowly walked out of the airport. She was finally in Japan. She then looked at her watch. She needed to hurry. She only had a few hours to prepare before the concert. She hurriedly called a taxi, and went straight to the hotel that her sister had arranged for her.

While she was heading to the hotel, Gloria's mind was running in different directions. She was thinking about so many things that somehow she was getting dizzy. She feeling different emotions . . . She was excited, nervous, scared, happy, worried and confused.

She suddenly sighed. She never expected that she would be like this after waiting so long. She slowly looked out the window of the taxi. Japan was such a beautiful country. But it was thousands of miles away from her own country. Even if she wanted to . . . she would never be able to visit it again.

So this was the perfect time to say hello and goodbye to the one thing that was connecting her to this place. . . . Xiah Junsu.

------ Time of the concert . . . .

Gloria hurriedly went to the long line of fans that were entering the dome. She was so happy that she was finally going to watch her favorite DBSK perform live on stage.

Time passed by quickly . . . .

She looked at her watch impatiently. It was already an hour before the concert, but she was still outside. The line was still so long.

"Aaahhh . . . is this going to last forever?" she muttered to herself. She started to stretch her already aching body. She had been on an airplane just hours ago . . . and now she was getting tired of waiting in line.

Gloria sighed again. She never thought that her first trip to Japan would be so tiring. She then remembered to check the concert ticket. She remembered she had placed it in her pocket before going out of her room.

She started to search her pockets. . . then her bag. Her heart was already beating very fast. . . Her ticket was gone.

"Where is it? Where is it?" she started to say in total panic.

The other girls waiting in line were already looking at her curiously.

"Where is it? I remember I placed it here," she uttered as tears were somehow starting to form in her eyes.

------Time passed . . . .

A girl was crying on one side of the main entrance gate of the dome. The long line of fans was already gone and the concert was about to start in about 15 minutes.

Gloria sadly stared at the big banner in front of the dome. She started to sob. She had lost her ticket, along with her wallet. She didn't what to do. She had to Japan for nothing. She started to cry again. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to call her sister, but she knew she would only scold her once she knew what had happened. And she would certainly get worried about her.

The music inside the dome started . . .

Gloria sadly looked at the dome.

"I guess I'm really stuck with just seeing you on a monitor. Sorry . . ." she slowly uttered as she continued to cry. She felt like she wanted to kick herself a million times. She was so angry with herself. How could she possibly be so careless to actually loose her ticket and her wallet. She wanted to wail out loud. She wanted to just hit her head with a rock. She was so mad with herself.

"Young lady . . . are you all right?" an elderly man asked with concern.

Gloria tried to slowly wipe her tears away.

"I . . . . I am fine," she replied in fluent Japanese. She had been learning the language for more than a year now. She wanted to be able to communicate perfectly with Xiah . . . if she ever had the chance. She had worked so hard for the chance to meet him. And now . . . now she just threw it away. She was so stupid, she thought.

"Xiah . . ." she uttered as she remembered him again. She couldn't her tears falling once again.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" the man asked again after seeing the girl's tears.

Gloria shook her head. "I . . . I just lost my ticket for the concert and my wallet too."

"Oh . . ." the man uttered. He carefully stared at the girl. He was somehow thinking if she was really telling the truth.

Gloria's tears just seemed to go on forever. She wanted to stop crying but her tears just flowed out continuously.

"You're not Japanese are you?" the man asked again.

Gloria nodded. "I came all the way from Brunei. . . . just for nothing," she uttered with tears in her eyes.

The man stared at Gloria from head to foot. She was beautiful and she had that innocent look in her eyes. Somehow the man felt pity for the girl. He then thought of something.

"Would you like to watch the concert?" the man asked with a smile.

Gloria looked back at the man with confusion in her eyes. "What? How?" she asked with a trembling voice.

The old man smiled. "Just come with me. . . But first, wipe those tears away."

Gloria quickly took out her handkerchief and wipe her tears away.

"Good. . .Now listen to me carefully . . . Once you enter that dome with me . . . You will try to act normally. No screaming or panicking . . . and I certainly don't want any problem. You will help me with my work. In return, I will help you to watch the show. Do you understand?" the man said with an authoritative voice.

Gloria somehow felt scared. But she was willing to do anything so that her trip to Japan wouldn't go to waste. She wanted to see Xiah so badly.

She slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Good. Let's go," the man said with a comforting smile.

----- Inside the dome . . . .

The old man led Gloria to the personnel's area. Her heart started to beat very fast as soon as she realized where she was.

"Hyung, you're late. The concert is about to start," a man said to the older man.

"I know, sorry. I got caught up with something," the old man replied.

The younger man kept on looking at Gloria. "Who is she?" he asked when he couldn't control his curiosity anymore.

The old man stared back at Gloria. "Oh… she's the daughter of an old friend. She's helping me out. Her name is . . . what's your name again?"

"Gloria," she tried to utter.

"Sorry . . . have a bad memory. Her name is Gloria. I promised her father that I will take her to see a real concert. This is her first time in Japan," the old man said to cover up for Gloria.

"Oh . . . Well, the boys are already waiting in their room. Better show your self to them first," the younger man said with a smile.

The old man nodded his head. "I will, thanks."

----- A few minutes later . . . .

The old man slowly entered the DBSK boys' room, with a young girl right behind him.

"Hello boys," the old man greeted the DBSK boys.

"Hello hyung . . . You're late. We have been wondering where you were," U-Know replied with a smile.

"Sorry, I needed to do something," the old man said.

Gloria gasped in total shock after seeing the DBSK boys in real life. They were just a few meters away from her. Somehow she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Her heart was pounding very hard. She was finally face to face with the real DBSK boys . . . and especially her dream . . . Xiah.

Xiah noticed the girl that was looking at him. She was very captivating. Somehow the more you looked at her, the more beautiful she became. He suddenly smiled at her.

"So hyung . . . who is she?" Micky couldn't help but asked. He had already noticed her the moment that she stepped into the room.

"Oh. . . She's . . . it's a long story. Better get ready for the concert boys. I'll just answer that question later," the old man replied.

"She's from Brunei. Hmmm. . . So I guess she doesn't know how to speak Japanese. I was hoping I could talk with her," Max said with disappointment.

The old man lightly laughed. "She can speak fluent Japanese. So you can all have a chat with her . . . if you like."

"Really? How are you? I am Micky," he said with a big smile on his face.

The other DBSK members couldn't help but laugh.

"Hyung is acting all weird around a girl again," Max commented.

"Hey, don't scare the girl Micky," Jaejoong warned.

"Down boy . . . Down . . ." U-Know said as a joke.

Xiah just continued to stare at Gloria. "What's your name?" he asked softly.

"I am Gloria . . ." she replied shyly.

"Gloria, what a nice name. But is it a Bruneian name?" Max asked curiously.

"No . . ." she replied.

The old man couldn't help but smile while looking at Gloria and the boys. "Hey, all of you can have a talk later. We still have a concert to start and finish."

The DBSK boys looked at the old man and all nodded their heads in agreement. "Yes, hyung."

"Let's get ready," the old man said again.

"Yes," the boys uttered as they hurriedly went out of their room.

"Let's talk again later," Micky said to Gloria as he passed by her side.

"Nice meeting you," Jaejoong said with a smile.

"See you later," U-Know said with a smile as well.

"Don't be scared of hyung . . . He's really a nice guy," Max said (pertaining to Micky).

"I hope we can talk again later . . . Gloria," Xiah said politely with the most beautiful smile that immediately melted Gloria's heart.

------ The whole concert went by without any problems.

Gloria was able to watch the whole concert up close. She was allowed to watch the concert in the VIP section of the concert dome.

The old man that Gloria had accidentally met was no other than the production head for the concert. He had asked the other staff members to allow Gloria to watch the concert without any restrictions.

It was a total dream for Gloria. She never imagined that she would be able to meet the boys face to face and watch their whole concert in the VIP section along with other famous personalities.

------After the concert . . . . .

The old man walked up to Gloria with a smile on his face. "So did you enjoy it?" he asked.

Gloria couldn't hide the happiness on her face. "Yes, totally. Thank you. If there is anything I can help you with. Please do tell me. I want to repay your kindness."

The old man smiled. "As a matter of fact, there is something I need you to help me with."

"What is it? Tell me . . . I am willing to help," Gloria said with a smile.

"Just help some of the staff in the boys' room. They are already finished with the concert. So the DBSK boys will be packing their things in a little while," the man replied.

"Sure," Gloria said with a smile.

------As soon as Gloria arrived at the boys' room. . . . .

She was totally overwhelmed with shock and embarrassment. There were a lot of people in the boys' room that she suddenly felt like she wanted to just ran and hide.

As Gloria tried the other staff members with packing and arranging things, Xiah just continued to stare at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Hyung, you're going to make Gloria melt with the way you're looking at her," Max teased.

Xiah couldn't help but smile. "She's cute," was all he could utter.

Micky who was nearby suddenly shook his head in disbelief. "You like her don't you?" he asked Xiah with a low voice.

Xiah gave Micky a warning look. "Hey, be careful. Someone might hear you."

Micky suddenly laughed so loud that everyone in the room looked at him.

Xiah suddenly felt embarrassed. He slowly tried to look like he was busy with something.

Jaejoong and U-Know who were just watching in one corner of the room laughed lightly. They knew Xiah had a crush on Gloria. But he was just too shy to admit it.

-------Time to say goodbye . . . . .

It was already time for the DBSK boys to leave. Gloria couldn't help but feel sad. Her time with the DBSK boys was finally over. Somehow she wanted to have a special memory of her time with them. This was her first and last chance to be with them. She suddenly thought of something.

She drew in a deep breath. Then she slowly walked up to the boys.

"Uhmmm. . . excuse me," she said with a trembling voice.

U-Know quickly turned around to look at Gloria. "Yes, what is it?"

"Uhmmm . . . can I have a picture with you guys?" she boldly asked while holding her phone.

The other DBSK members quickly gathered around Gloria.

"Sure," Micky said with a smile.

"Hey, excuse me… but can you please help us out. Can you please take a picture of us together with Gloria?" Max had already asked a staff member.

The man immediately took Gloria's phone and quickly took several shots of Gloria with the DBSK boys.

After the DBSK boys had already taken several pictures with Gloria, Max hurriedly took the phone from the staff member.

"Hyung, Gloria . . . Smile," he said with a teasing smile.

Gloria didn't know what to do. Xiah had already placed his arms around her shoulder. She felt like she was melting while he was holding her.

The few seconds seemed like eternity for both Xiah and Gloria.

Micky suddenly tried to clear his throat. He was trying to attract Xiah's attention.

Xiah's hand was still around Gloria's shoulder even though Max had already finished taking their picture.

Jaejoong turned around quickly to hide his face which was already red. He was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Hyung . . . you can let go of Gloria now," Max said with a maddening grin on his face.

It was only then that Xiah realized that he was still holding Gloria. He hurriedly took his hand off Gloria.

Gloria who was already red with embarrassment just lowered her head.

"Thank you for a wonderful night," she uttered as she turned to face the boys and she slowly bowed down in front of them.

The boys couldn't explain what they were feeling after seeing Gloria bow her head down to them.

"Thank you . . . I will never forget this . . . for the rest of my life," she said. "Please take this . . . this is my gift for all of you." She then gave each of the boys an envelope. "This is my way of saying thank you for everything."

Xiah suddenly felt like something struck his heart. Somehow what Gloria had said made his heart ache.

As Gloria slowly turned and walked away . . . her heart was already saying goodbye.

"_Thank you for a wonderful memory. I will never forget this night for as long as I live. I have to say goodbye now, Xiah. I already had the chance to meet you face to face. Even though I wasn't able to tell you how I really feel about you. . . I am still happy that I was able to spend some of my time with you. Goodbye, Xiah. I will always remember you and I will always pray for your success."_

------- Too late . . . .

After all the staff members left the boys' room, they all decided to open the letters that Gloria gave them.

Xiah's heart immediately stopped after seeing what was inside the envelope he was holding.

Inside the envelope that Gloria gave them was another envelope. The smaller envelope was hand made and hand painted.

His heart was already screaming. He easily recognized that letter. It was the same letter he had been continuously waiting for each and every day . . . for the last 3 years.

"Hyung . . ." Max uttered as he also recognized the letter he was holding.

Xiah quickly ran out of the room. He needed to catch her. He had been waiting for this moment for the last 3 years. He couldn't possibly pass up the chance.

The other DBSK members also ran after Xiah. They knew they needed to help their friend. They knew they needed to find Gloria for their friend.

Xiah ran as fast as he could. He ran so fast like his entire life depended on it. He searched everywhere. He searched every room in the personnel area. He even went to the grounds of the dome.

The other DBSK members were already helping him as well. All of them searched and searched. But failed . . . . She was already gone. . . .

Somehow tears were trying to escape Xiah's eyes.

The other DBSK members saw the desperation in Xiah's eyes.

"Hyung, we can ask the head of the production team . . ." Max said to Xiah.

Xiah nodded. He quickly ran to where the production team's room was. He found the old man still fixing his things.

"Hyung," Xiah immediately called out.

"What's wrong?" the old man asked the DBSK boys.

"Gloria . . . Gloria . . . where can I find her?" Xiah asked while trying to catch his breath.

The old man looked at Xiah curiously. Then he slowly shook his head. "Honestly . . . I don't know," he replied.

"But you said . . . that she's the daughter of your friend," Max said.

"Sorry . . . I just said that so not to cause any problems. The truth is . . . when I came here I found her crying near the gate. She said that she came from Brunei just for the concert. But she lost her ticket and her wallet . . . So I decided to help her out. She seemed like a nice girl. And I really pitied her so I just made that story up so she could enter the dome for free," the old man explained.

Xiah felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Sorry . . . I wasn't able to help you," the old man said as he slowly turned and walked away.

Xiah felt like his entire body was weakening. He suddenly fell down on his knees. He then cupped his face with his two hands. He couldn't accept that he already had his dream, but it just slipped away.

Slowly his tears started falling one by one . . . .

"Hyung," Max uttered.

Xiah screamed. He was so angry. He wanted to release the anger in his heart. He was so stupid not to notice. His dream was already standing in front of him. But he just let her go . . . .

-------- Six months passed. . . .

Gloria silently stared at the picture that she took together with the DBSK boys. She then sighed. Just like what she promised her sister, she had already stopped writing to Xiah after she returned from Japan. She had stopped all her connections with the DBSK fan sites she used to go to. And she had buried everything that was connected with the DBSK boys and especially Xiah. She wanted to forget her silly dream of 3 years. But no matter how hard she tried . . . she knew it was going to take a lot longer than just a few months to be able to forget the only man she had ever loved.

"Gloria . . ." Michelle called out.

Gloria nervously hid the picture she was holding. She didn't want her sister to find out that she was still thinking about Xiah.

"What is it?" she asked back.

"You have a package . . . ." Michelle shouted.

"What?" Gloria asked with curiosity. "Who could possibly send me a message?" she started to ask herself.

"It's addressed to an Eiko . . ." Michelle shouted again. "That's your username isn't it?"

Gloria quickly went out of her room. "Where is it?" she asked.

"There," Michelle pointed to a huge box near the door.

"What?" Gloria asked with shock.

"Maybe someone sent you an elephant," Michelle said as a joke.

"Funny," Gloria replied.

"Come on . . . Open it. I want to see what's inside," Michelle said excitedly.

Gloria quickly opened the box with the help of her sister. Her heart immediately stopped after seeing what was inside. The whole box was filled with different letters. She carefully picked one letter and opened it.

Her heart almost stopped after seeing what was inside . . . Her fingers started to tremble as she slowly took out what was contained in the letter she was holding.

Inside the envelope she was holding were two letters . . . one was her own letter sent to Xiah years ago and the other . . . she slowly opened the other one. It was a reply letter. It was written personally by Xiah himself.

Gloria's heart was pounding very hard and was beating very fast. It seemed like she was running out of air to breath.

One by one, Gloria opened all the envelopes in the box she received. Xiah had actually read and made a reply letter to all the letters she sent him. Then she noticed an envelope. It was hand made and hand painted. But it wasn't her letter. She quickly opened and read it . . . .

_Gloria,_

_I am sorry for not being able to reply to you sooner. But you never gave me the chance. You never gave me your real name and where I could reach you. _

_During the passed 3 years, I have continuously read and answered your letters. But since I didn't know where I could send them to, I just decided to keep them and store them until the time came that I could give them all to you personally._

_Do you know that your letters made me smile whenever I feel sad or tired? You kept me going during the times that I thought I couldn't go on anymore. Your words of encouragement gave me a never ending strength that I could always rely on in times of trouble._

_There are times that I wished I could see you and talk to you face to face. It's like whenever I read your letters I grow more and more close to you. And as time passed by, it was only then that I realized that I was already in love with you._

_I know you might say that I am being silly with what I am saying. But it is the truth. I love you. I love you no matter who you are and what you are. I love you for the gentle and sweet nature that you have. I love you for the comforting words that you have continuously showered me for the passed 3 years. _

_Honestly I am quite sad now. You were already standing before me but I didn't know it. Why didn't you tell me who you were? Do you know that I have been searching for you for the passed 3 years? I have been in love with you for a very long time now. _

_Please tell me honestly. Why did you suddenly disappear? Do you know that I was going insane just thinking about why you suddenly stopped sending me your letters. I was so worried that something bad might have happened to you. I wanted to know where you were, but I didn't know where to start searching. I was so desperate to find you that I ended up going to every site that you registered on. I was looking for any information that could lead me in finding you._

_I missed you Gloria or Eiko, whatever name you want me to call you. What is important now is I finally found you. I have been going crazy without you. I have been longing for you for the passed few months._

_I need you. Please say that you will accept my love for you. Or am I already too late? Do you have someone new in your life right now? Is that the reason why you suddenly disappeared from my life. You made me depend on you for the passed 3 years and you unexpectedly went out without even a goodbye. Do you know how much I am hurting right now?_

_I love you, Gloria. Please come back to me. _

_Waiting for you,_

_Xiah_

Gloria's eyes were already filled with tears after she finished Xiah's letter. "Xiah, I'm sorry," was all she could utter.

Michelle took her sister into her arms.

"Michelle, I need to go and see him . . ." Gloria said with a trembling voice. "I still love him. I am sorry. I know I promised you that I will try to forget him. But the truth is . . . I can't. I love him too much. He is already inside my heart and soul. Please understand," Gloria said as tears continuously flowed from her eyes.

Michelle tried to calm her sister. "It's all right. I understand. The only reason why I kept on stopping you from falling in love with him was because I was afraid that you will just end up hurt. But I never realized that I was already hurting you in the process. I am sorry. You can do what your heart tells you. Follow your heart. I know that you have been unhappy these passed few months. And I am making you do something that you didn't want to. From now on, I am going to support you in whatever you want to do."

"Michelle, thank you," Gloria said as she embraced her sister tightly.

------The next day . . . . .

"Gloria, you have a guest," Michelle shouted.

Gloria who was busy packing her things suddenly stopped. She didn't want to be disturbed. She was going back to Japan. She was going to find a way to talk with Xiah. She needed to clear some things with him. . . very important things.

"Gloria," Michelle shouted again. "You better go down this instant . . . or else you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

Gloria looked at the door of her room. Then she just continued to arrange her things. She didn't want to see any visitors. She was too busy.

Suddenly . . . . her door started to open.

"Are you going somewhere?" a very familiar voice asked.

Gloria quickly turned around. She was so surprised to see who was standing before her.

"Xiah," she uttered.

"Hello . . . Gloria. How are you?" he asked with a certain sadness in his eyes.

"What? . . . What are you doing here?" Gloria asked again.

Xiah started to walk closer to Gloria. "I came here . . . to see you. . . to talk to you," he replied.

Somehow everything was just like a dream . . . Xiah was already standing next to Gloria and they were already looking straight into each other's eyes.

"I . . . I am sorry," Gloria started to utter.

"Sorry for what?" Xiah asked.

"For not writing to you anymore . . ." she simply answered.

"I missed your letters . . . I . . . missed you," he said with the most charming voice.

Gloria looked deep into his eyes. "Are you really here . . . or am I just dreaming?"

Xiah smiled. Then he slowly lowered his head. He searched for Gloria's waiting lips. Their kiss was short but full of sweetness. Gloria felt like her entire world was spinning. Somehow she couldn't explain what she was feeling.

"Would a dream kiss you like that?" he asked with the most beautiful smile.

Gloria didn't know what to answer.

Xiah smiled again. "Your sister already told me that you're going back to Japan to find me."

"Really?" Gloria asked shyly.

Xiah lightly laughed. "You're totally cute. You don't have to go back to Japan. I am here already. I already asked for a vacation for about a month. We can just go to any country you want."

Gloria looked at Xiah as if thinking about what was happening.

Xiah laughed again. He then embraced Gloria. "I already asked your parents' permission . . . I already asked them for your hand in marriage."

"What?" Gloria asked with shock.

"Do you really think that I am going to let you get away from me again? I have already suffered enough for 3 years and 6 months. I don't think I can go back to Japan peacefully without you by my side," Xiah said sweetly.

"But . . . we haven't known each other that long. How could you possibly think about marriage?" Gloria asked again.

"We already have known each other for 3 years. And besides, we will have more time to know each other once we're married," Xiah replied.

"But . . ." Gloria wanted to say something but Xiah had already placed his finger on her lips.

"I promise I would do everything just to make our relationship work. I promise I will love you and make you happy for the rest of our lives. Please say you'll marry me. . ." he said with a begging tone.

Gloria smiled. Somehow she couldn't bear to let Xiah be hurt again. She slowly nodded her head. She loved him and she was also willing to go through anything just for him.

"I love you," Xiah uttered lovingly.

"I love you too Xiah," Gloria replied with the love and happiness in her eyes.

Xiah quickly gave Gloria the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen. He then lovingly took her into his arms again. And this time he gave her the most longest and sweetest kiss that both of them will remember for the rest of their lives. They had finally achieved the dream that they had been longing for. . . They had finally found the love that was going to last for a lifetime. . . .


End file.
